PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (LAC) The UTMB OAIC Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) provides scientific leadership, administrative infrastructure, financial and regulatory oversight in support of the activities and growth of our center. The LAC employs an established shared leadership model that optimizes efficiency, productivity, team science, multidisciplinarity, and coherence with the theme: Translate pathways of function loss and gain into interventions to improve functional recovery in diverse geriatric populations. The LAC specific aims are: 1. Provide scientific leadership and direction toward the overall goals of the UTMB OAIC. 2. Manage the UTMB OAIC program in compliance with applicable policies. 3. Increase the UTMB OAIC impact locally and nationally. These aims will be accomplished by proactively stimulating innovative research, spearheading new collaborations, and attracting new investigators. LAC will coordinate and integrate core functions and scientific coherence, tracking productivity, and reallocating resources as appropriate. We will leverage other local programs and network resources to increase efficiency and promote innovation. LAC will also assure compliance with research policies, monitor patient safety, organize research and administrative meetings, review panels and advisory boards. It will communicate with the NIA, the OAIC Coordinating Center, the Resource Center Collaborative Network, the scientific community, and the community at large. LAC will also develop new collaborations on Hispanic aging with the Texas Resource Center for Minority Aging Research, promote the expansion of clinical trials in hospitalized geriatric patients in collaboration with the Health System and other OAICs, and increase the preclinical pipeline in collaboration with the UT System drug discovery network. The dynamic LAC leadership will foster the continuing growth, productivity, and excellence of the OAIC.